The Carnival
by xsourwolfy
Summary: Derek is forced to go to the carnival to keep an eye out on his pack members. Meanwhile, Stiles enjoys the outing and forces Derek to try and enjoy it, too.


"One pink cotton candy, please." Stiles informed the carny worker.

People yelled in fright and joy nearby as different rides spun, thrashed them about. Blinding lights blinked and buzzers roared to life as clusters of people occupied themselves with the many carnival games. Scents of popcorn, soda, various sweets created a pleasant and comforting aroma.

Once he was handed the treat, Stiles handed over the cash necessary to pay for the item. "Thanks."

He maneuvered through the bustling crowds in search of Derek. Luckily, it wasn't hard to spot the gruff and broody man out of a joyous crowd.

"You stick out like a sore thumb." Stiles pointed out the obvious.

"I'm only here to keep an eye on Isaac and Erica." Derek reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Stiles didn't seem to care much. He plucked a piece of the cotton candy away from the mass of it and shoved it in his mouth.

Derek seemed preoccupied. This bothered Stiles more than he'd like to admit.

"Come on, Der. Let's go play a game at least." Stiles prodded.

Derek eyed him briefly out of the corner of his eye. "No." He simply turned down the suggestion.

"Please." Stiles groaned, agony of boredom in his voice.

The alpha male was frustrated with the whining, ready to knock some sense into Stiles. But, if it would get him to shut up, he'd do it.

"Fine. Whatever. What game?"

Stiles lit up like a kid on Christmas morning, his eyes quickly revealing a twinkle within them. He grabbed Derek's arm and tugged him along.

Almost against his will, Derek followed begrudgingly. He let out a discontent sigh.

Stiles plopped Derek down at a stool, motioning towards the game where one must shoot the target with a water gun. "You know how this works, right?"

Derek shot Stiles a look. "Of course I know. I'm not a caveman."

"I beg to differ."

"Just shut up and pay the guy so I can get this over with." Derek huffed.

Stiles did as instructed and within a moment a buzzer sounded, signaling the players to play. Derek took aim at the target and firmly pressed the buttons on the water gun, watching as a stream of water shot out. The meter in front of him began to rise, indicating the water was hitting the target.

"Come on!" Stiles cheered on.

It didn't take long for a bell to blare. The carny clapped his hands and pointed at Stiles and Derek.

"Pick a prize!" They had won first place.

"Unicorn. I want the unicorn." Stiles whispered.

Derek rose an eyebrow. "You? You want a unicorn?" His tone was flat.

"Don't judge me, sour one." Stiles pointed at the bright and fluffy plushie.

Derek looked back at the carny worker and tried to press on a grin though he was sure the worker could see through it.

"The unicorn, please."

Once he handed it over to Derek, Derek tried to give it to Stiles.

"I'm still eating." Stiles showed Derek the cotton candy. Derek quickly rolled his eyes and put the unicorn under one arm, grasping it to his side.

"Here." Stiles took another piece of cotton candy and brought it to Derek's lips.

Backing away, Derek made a face.

"You don't like cotton candy?"

"No. I hate it." Derek replied. "You know what else I hate?"

Stiles shook his head.

"I hate unicorns." Derek waved the plush around. "I hate being at carnivals. I hate all the crowds of people. I hate having to come here just to keep watch over a couple of teenagers. And I hate how happy you are about all of this."

To be honest, Stiles didn't hear anything after the first sentence. He watched Derek intensely, eyes moving from his lips to his jade hues, watching as they flared with everything Derek hated; as if stiles were in a trance. Without thinking, Stiles stood on his toes and quickly brought his lips to Derek's.

Derek stood there stunned, unsure of what to think or what to do. Was Stiles really kissing him? Was this really happening? After a moment, Derek's eyes shut and he returned the kiss; sounds of the crowd falling on deaf ears as he was enveloped by the kiss.


End file.
